Adapting to Life
by Brucas4Eve
Summary: What would it be like if Brandon and Andrea hooked up when he moved to NYC
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Behind it All

A/N: Okay this is the first BH 90210 fic I have written so give me shot Please.

Adapting to Life

Chapter One: The Truth Behind it All

It seems like it's been a life time since I had seen him, but in reality it had only been about two years. I couldn't believe that he had actually left Kelly at the wedding alter and he had actually left Beverly Hills to live in New Haven. Of course he had no choice he had been offered the job at the NYC Post and there was no way he was going to be able to afford rent in the city so being the good friend I am I offered him a place to stay. Sadly I think I did it just so I could have another chance with him.

Of course I didn't attend the short lived wedding; I just couldn't bring myself to watch Brandon marry someone else. I kind of always have thought we'd end up together. I also think in a way they may also think that, they being Kelly and Jesse our not so awful ex's.

"Hey Chief, how have you been?" Brandon asked one of his oldest friends as he stepped through the security gates at the New York Airport

"Ace, Oh I have been good. I am so happy to see you." Andrea told him

"Where is Hannah?" Brandon referred to his god-daughter Hannah Zuckermann-Vasques

"She is actually with a couple of my friends from Yale." Andrea answered.

"Oh you have friends." Brandon said joking around with her. "Who are these friends you speak of?"  
"Um… one that may be a help to you, Logan Hunzburger" Andrea said "Ring a small bell even?"

"Really, is he any relation to Mitchum Hunzburger?" Brandon asked her.

"His son," Andrea answered with a large smile. "Then there is his girlfriend Rory Gilmore and one of her best friends Paris Gellar."

"This should be interesting let's get to New Haven I can't wait to see Hannah." Brandon told her in a rush to get out to the hustle and bustle of NYC. Honestly he didn't take the job on the NYC Post for the honors and he didn't want it for the scenery of NYC its self he took the position to be closer to her. And no one would have ever believed him if he would have told them that was the reason for the move across the country.

A/N: Okay what do you think? Leave me some comments so I have some idea if I have readers. I will post more once I get 5 reviews. B4E

By the way if anyone is interested I being a beta I am in need of one, my last one isn't speaking to me at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip to Stars Hollow

AN: Hey here it is thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter Two: A trip to Stars Hollow

"Uncle Brandon…" Hannah greeted her god-father as he walked through the door at Logan and Rory's apartment

"Hey Hannah Bug how are you doing?" He asked her as he picked up the 8 year old.

"I am great come here you have to meet Rory she is the coolest!" Hannah exclaimed

"Hi I am Rory Gilmore it's nice to finally meet you." Rory said as she shook the stranger's hand.

"And Uncle Bran this is my best friend Logan" Hannah said as she ran toward the young blonde man.

"Hey man you really need to meet my dad he loved your paper the first time Andrea forced it in front of him." Logan told him.

"Someone that actually reads The Beat that doesn't live in Beverly Hills or that is related to me." Brandon was honored by the comment to know that the greatest publication moguls on the East Coast liked his work.

"And this is the Editor of the Yale Daily News, Paris Geller." Andrea introduced him.

"Great honor I would like to spring some ideas off of you," Paris wasted no time before asking him, "what would you say to coming and visiting the pathetic writers I have at the Daily." Paris asked abruptly

"Paris let him breath." Rory stopped her best friend. "Hey Hannah what would you say if we take Brandon to Luke's for some good down home visit to my mom and Luke."

"That sounds great." Hannah said "Uncle Brandon it's great you will love Auntie Lorelei and Uncle Luke."

"It's like the East Coast Version of the Peach Pit." Andrea said

"Do the burgers compare to a Mega Burger?" Brandon asked a little spectacle.

"Not bad but no one does it like Nat Brando" Andrea said using Brandon's nickname that the owner of the Peach Pit, Nat, had given him in high school.

*Stars Hollow, Connecticut *

"Hey Hannah how are you doing Angel?" Luke Danes asked his favorite little customer.

"Luke you have to meet my God-Father, this is my uncle Brandon" Hannah said pointing to Brandon who was walking into a small little place that, as Andrea had described, looked a lot like the Pit.

"Nice to meet you I am Brandon Walsh." Brandon introduced himself as he took in the atmosphere and smell of greasy diner food.

"Hey Luke can we get 6 cups of coffee please?" Rory asked. "Yum, and of course a plate of fries extra crispy please."

"Just like your mother Rory Just like your mom." Luke said referring to his wife Lorelei.

"Where is mom?" Rory asked her step-dad. "Is she at the Inn?"

"Yeah but she should be here soon. I know she can't wait to meet you Brandon." Luke told him as he brought them there coffee and fries. Just as he finished his sentenced the door opened and a beautiful brunette woman came though the door.

"Hi my Hannah," Lor said not noticing anyone but the young girl sitting at the counter sipping a milk shake and eating fries.

"Auntie Lor you need to meet my Brandon." Hannah said as she lead the older women toward the table were her mother sat.

"You must be Lorelei" Brandon asked looking at the woman there was no denying that she is Rory's mother.

"Brandon we all have heard so much about you." Lor said as she pulled up a chair and made her self comfortable. "Hey Luke, honey can I get…" but before she could finish her sentence her husband had already brought her a cup of coffee. " Thank you." She said as she looked up and sneaking a quick kiss with her husband.

*Back In New Haven*

"You have found some really unique people here Chief." Brandon said as he walked out of his god-daughter's bed room.

"Yeah they are something special, I don't know if Hannah would have made it through her dad's leaving without Luke and Lor." Andrea said

"How are you doing by the way sweetie?" Brandon asked as he sat on the couch next to her.

"I am fine actually I am moving on." Andrea started hoping this wouldn't turn out bad

"Really who is the lucky guy?" Brandon asked kind of jealous of who ever had captured her heart.

"You" Andrea said as she said it quickly then leaned into kiss him before he could react.

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted, I have been waiting for my beta to edit it.


	3. Chapter 3: Admiting the Unfamiliar

A/N: Okay so it is not the best but it is something at least. Happy Reading

Chapter Three: Admitting the Unfamiliar

Brandon was in utter shock to what had just happened. Was he dreaming or did Andrea, his precious Chief say that she wanted him. He needed to clear his head a little and get some answers before he made a mistake he couldn't take back.

"Andrea... did you just say that you had moved on to me?" Brandon asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah I did." Andrea said hoping she hadn't ruined one of the best friendships she'd ever had. "Sorry Bran if it's not what you had thought but I had to stop hiding the truth."

"Okay now that you have come clean about your feelings I need to make a confession of my own." Brandon said "The real reason that I took the job at the NYC Post wasn't to work at the NYC Post; it was to be close to you because to tell you the truth the one reason why Kelly and I had to call off the wedding was because of my true feelings for you. I think even Kelly knew." Brandon explained to her.

"Okay so let me get this straight you took a job that you don't even want so you could be near me?" Andrea asked just double checking to see if she understood the motives of her best friend.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Brandon said half embarrassed to be admitting it.

"Well good thing that you are in good with the heir to the Hunzburger publications." Andrea said kind of claming the mood between them. "Hey Ace is this really happening?"

"I think it is Chief." Brandon said as he pulled one of his closest friends into a warm embrace. "I think it is."

"I didn't think this day would ever come." Andrea said as she snuggled into his chest more.

"And now it has…." Brandon said before he asked a question bringing a joking atmosphere back to them "So does this mean I still have to sleep in the basement in the guest room?"

"No… I don't think you need to." Andrea said as she looked up into his eyes and kissed his lips lightly. "No there is no way I am going to let you out of my site now Walsh. No way in hell."

"Okay then…why don't we just take this rationally, first things first we need to call someone." Brandon said.

"Kelly?" Andrea asked already know the answer she was going to get.

"Yeah, she deserves that much I mean it was only about a month and a half a go that her and I were walking down the aisle to become husband and wife." Brandon explained. "The question I have now is should I call her or should you call her?"  
"I tell you what…" Andrea started, "I will talk to Kelly if you tell Jesse. I mean we did just get a divorce 6 months ago." She pointed out.

"Well this is the way I see it, I am fairly sure that they both do realize that we are supposed to be together." Brandon said, "I do recall actually one point in college that Jesse always asked me if you and I had ever taken a shot at a romantic relationship."

"What did you tell him?" Andrea wondered if even back then he had those feelings for her.

"I lied to him," he told her. "I told him that a relationship would never work out between us. That there was far too much history there for us to put a side."

"But that was just a lie." Andrea was double checking to make sure that she understood correctly.

"Honestly Chief I think one of the biggest mistakes in my life was when I didn't follow my heart the night Senior Prom." Brandon admitted to her.

"Really Ace, you really think we should have pursued a relationship at that point." Andrea asked.

"Sometimes, but then I think if we had who knows if it would have failed or if you would have ever had Hannah because there most likely wouldn't have been a relationship with Dan or with Jesse." Brandon pointed out

"We truly weren't mature enough to have relationship at that point were we Ace?" Andrea asked.

"No not really. What do you say we call them tomorrow it's been a long day Chief?" Brandon asked. "Let's get to bed. We can take on the in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan to me Ace." Andrea said as she led him to her bedroom.


End file.
